


○~Fuera de Control~○

by Evitxuu2_Creative



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitxuu2_Creative/pseuds/Evitxuu2_Creative
Summary: Han pasado ocho meses.





	1. Chapter 1

En un lugar subterráneo de aquella ciudad se encontraba una instalación llena de personas un tanto curiosas. Cada una tenia una especie de marca en un lateral del cuello, cada persona llevaba una marca diferente a otra.

\- Uhm... Ya veo. ¡Que alguien avise a la jefa! He encontrado a más de los nuestros.

Llamó una joven de cabellos castaños claros. Tenía rasgos asiáticos, como los ojos achicados, los cuales también eran negros, y la piel lisa y pálida.  
Al cabo de dos minutos, una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes apareció en la sala, colocándose una bata de laboratorio.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Sara?

Preguntó la recién llegada. La asiática señaló a una pantalla que había implantada en el escritorio en el que anteriormente se encontraba. En aquella pantalla se podía apreciar una especie de radar, el cual señalaba unos cuantos puntos en diferentes lugares del radar.

\- Parece que hay más, Karen.

Dijo la de rasgos asiáticos, a lo que la pelirroja se quedó pensativa.

\- Ya veo. Buen trabajo. Lo siguiente será reunir a estos novatos para que se unan a la rebelión.

Dijo Karen, haciendo a Sara sonreír. Ambas eran menores de edad, eso se veía desde muy lejos. Aunque, había que recalcar que Karen era sobrenatural para cuestiones de ciencias y, además, superdotada.  
Sara, por su parte, también era sobrenatural, basado en el revivir plantas o hacerlas germinar de la nada a velocidades impresionantes.

\- ¿Cómo daremos la señal de aviso? Quiero decir, ¿vale la pena seguir ocultándonos?

Preguntó Sara, a lo que a Karen se le encendió la bombilla.

\- Tienes razón. Ya no veo motivos para seguir escondiendo esto. Además, cabe recordar que nuestros ancestros dejaron claro que tanto ocultismo en el tema al final sería en vano.

La pelirroja se puso unas gafas.

\- Sara. Es hora de ponerse manos a la obra. Este mundo está en peligro y necesitamos actuar. De una buena vez.

Era una tarde muy lluviosa. Cierta chica pelinegra de ojos violáceos se dirigía a paso tranquilo hacia el hospital. Tragó un nudo que se había quedado en el fondo de su garganta.

\- Han pasado ocho meses... Ocho malditos meses.

Se recordó a regañadientes, apresurando su paso hacia la puerta de entrada del hospital.  
Nada más cruzar la puerta se encontró con una escena, no muy grata, que digamos. Había un chaval pelinegro conversando con un enfermero.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Preguntó el chico. María reconoció de inmediato aquella voz que, aunque estaba más apagada que nunca, seguía sonando a aquel chaval de nombre Noah.

\- ¿Otra vez vienes aquí, chico? Es como la decimotercera vez que vienes este mes.

Noah gruñó, claramente molesto.

\- ... ¿me lo vas a decir, o preferirás que lo descubra yo por mis medios?

Mencionó frío y cortante, haciendo temblar al enfermero, quien se puso nervioso a los pocos segundos.

\- ... Está en la última habitación del pasillo.

Mencionó el enfermero, a lo que el pelinegro avanzó con calma por aquel pasillo.  
La de ojos violáceos se quedó estática. ¿A caso Noah había ido a visitar a Nerea? Tenía sentido, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le había afectado cuando Nerea se desmayó frente a sus ojos.

\- ... Debo ir a ver a mi hermana.

Murmuró María, avanzando a paso apresurado por un pasillo paralelo al pasillo por donde Noah se había adentrado.  
Tras llegar a la habitación indicada, la pelinegra pudo ver a su hermana melliza, aún inconsciente y tumbada en la cama. Varios aparatos se encontraban conectados a su cuerpo, así como para medir sus latidos, su respiración, un suministro con suero y hasta un aparato de respiración artificial.

\- Hola, Dani.

Saludó María, aún sabiendo que no iba a recibir respuesta alguna. Quería tener a su hermana de vuelta. Era su única familia, después de todo.

\- Sé que siempre te ha costado levantarte de la cama pero, ¿no crees que ya es hora de despertar? Ocho meses ya es demasiado, hehe.

Quiso hacer alguna gracia, queriendo tapar la amargura y el silencio que había en la habitación.

\- Hermana... No te pido mucho. Solo pido que vuelvas a mi lado. ¿A caso esta es tu forma de decirme que nunca fuimos las mejores hermanas?

Una lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos, y tras ella, otra, y otra, y otras muchas más. Utilizaba las mangas de su blusa para secarlas, por lo que acabó más calada de lo que ya estaba por la lluvia.

Al cabo de una media hora salió de la habitación y llegó a la salida, por la que acababa de salir cierto pelinegro.

\- Noah.

Llamó, a lo que el nombrado le miró por encima del hombro. Unas enormes ojeras se encontraban bajo sus ojos. Su expresión se mantenía neutra, como si carecía de sentimientos.

\- Oh... Hola.

Saludó seco. Obviamente no estaba bien.

\- ¿Visitabas a Nere?

Se atrevió a preguntar María, a lo que recibió un suspiro pesado de parte del contrario.

\- Sí. Aún tengo la esperanza de que va a despertar. Su poder sigue estando presente, por lo que, está viva. Al menos, de momento.  
\- ¿Eso no te hace feliz?  
\- Me gustaría más verle con los ojos abiertos y haciendo su vida como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Apuesto a que te pasa lo mismo con Daniela.

María dejó salir una carcajada amarga de sus labios.

\- Heh, no sé cómo, pero me conoces bastante bien.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

\- No deja de ser mi poder.  
\- Cierto...  
\- Deberíamos volver a nuestras casas. Vamos a coger una gripe, o algo peor.  
\- Tienes razón.

Ambos se fueron por caminos diferentes.

No habían pasado ni dos semanas desde que el padre de Celina había vuelto de una segunda misión, esta vez, a Turquía. Aunque, siendo francos, a Celina le había dejado de importar aquello. Lo único que deseaba era que sus amigas abrieran de una vez sus ojos.  
Eran alrededor de las once de la noche. Lo normal era que ella cayera desmayada por el cansancio, al negarse dormir a una hora decente.  
La ventaja de ser buena en arte era que, podía camuflar todos sus signos de insomnio con simples retoques de maquillaje en su piel. Útil, ¿verdad? Así era ahora la vida de esta joven artista.  
Justo cuando estaba dispuesta a dormir, ya habiendo retirado cada signo de maquillaje en su cara, su padre entró a su cuarto, descubriendo aquel secreto.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que no duermes?  
\- ... 

Aquello fue directo. Sin embargo, la de cabellos castaños ni se inmutó.

\- Te estoy haciendo una pregunta. Contést-  
\- ¿¡QUÉ MÁS TE DA!?

Contestó de golpe, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto con pestillo. Procedió a sentarse en el suelo, llorando tapándose la cara con sus rodillas.

\- Ójala nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Murmuró mientras seguía desahogándose.


	2. 2

Al día siguiente alguien llamó a la casa de Celina. 

\- Abriré yo. 

Dijo el padre de la joven, dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla, encontrándose a Coral. Al no conocerle le examino de arriba a abajo con un aire de autoridad. Se notaba su labor de militar

\- Disculpe, ¿se encuentra Celina aquí?

Preguntó formal la de mechas. El hombre frente a ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Eres amiga de mi hija?  
\- Así es.

Le contestó Coral. Unos pasos se escucharon desde el interior de la casa. La conocida figura de aquella chica de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate se asomó.

\- Oh, hola, Coral.

Formuló algo seca, aunque fingía una sonrisa.

\- Hey, Celina. ¿Quieres salir un poco?

El padre de Celina miró a ambas chicas. Sabía del peligro que había, aunque, al mismo tiempo tenía el presentimiento de que todo iba a ir bien.

\- ... Claro. Vamos.

Por muy raro que pareciera, en esos ocho meses todo el mundo se había acostumbrado a aquella densa atmósfera, a aquel cielo violeta y distorsionado, incluso a aquella enorme luna roja que se encontraba ahí todas las horas de todos los días.

Ambas chicas salieron a la calle al cabo de unos minutos, pues Celina debía prepararse un poco.

\- Así que, ¿a dónde vamos?

Preguntó la joven artista.

\- Tenía la idea de ir a visitar a Dani y a Nere. Claro, si te parece.

Contestó la de mechas, haciendo que una pequeña punzada fuera sentida en el fondo de ambos corazones. Aquel tema era muy delicado como para hablarlo con facilidad.

\- ... Bien. En el hospital también vendían flores, ¿no?  
\- Sí. Hace una semana fui para unos análisis de sangre y sí que había una pequeña tienda de flores.

La de ojos marrones asintió con la cabeza.

\- Perfecto. ¿Vamos?  
\- Sí.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar rumbo al hospital.

Una vez ya frente a la entrada del edificio suspiraron pesadamente.

\- Bien... Entremos.

Dijo Celina, dirigiendo unos pasos hacia la puerta de entrada.   
Justo antes de abrir la puerta alguien les tocó el hombro, a lo que se sobresaltaron.

\- Ups. Perdón.

Escucharon la voz de una chica. Al dirigirle la mirada le analizaron. Cabellos castaños, rasgos asiáticos, ojos negros... Sí, hasta su acento no era castellano. Era obvio que se trataba de una chica extranjera.

\- Hola. ¿Todo bien?  
\- Oh, sí. Lo siento. No quería asustaros.

Se acomodó un poco los cabellos para que no le molestasen la cara. Eso le dio a las chicas, la oportunidad de notar una extraña marca en un lateral del cuello de aquella nueva chavala.

\- Oh... ¿es eso un kanji?

Señaló Coral a la marca que la de ojos negros tenía.

\- Buena observación. Sí, es un kanji. Me llamo Sara, y vengo de Japón. Es un placer estar aquí, en una cultura diferente a la que ya me he acostumbrado.  
\- Encantadas. Yo soy Celina, y esta chica de aquí es Coral.

Sara sonrió levemente. Había notado una energía extraña fluir desde el interior de las chicas.

\- ¿A qué habéis venido?  
\- A visitar a unas amigas. Llevan inconscientes unos ocho meses.   
\- Ya veo...

La puerta del hospital se abrió bruscamente. De ahí salió un espíritu que desapareció en el aire.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Entraron al edificio. Al ver que no había nada raro por el momento decidieron ir a por flores para Nerea y Daniela.

\- Bien. Iremos primero donde Daniela, que nos pilla más cerca.

Propuso Coral.

\- ¿Puedo ir con vosotras? Dudo que estar sola aquí fuera sea una opción inteligente. En cualquier momento los espíritus me matan...

El fuerte ruido de una ambulancia sonó acercándose al hospital. Cuando esta se paró, los médicos dentro de ella salieron y abrieron las puertas traseras, cogiendo con agilidad y cuidado una camilla con una joven de cabellos castaños, dependiendo de una mascarilla de respiración artificial.

\- Por favor, ayudarla.

Se escuchó una voz conocida pero sonaba como si estuviera llorando.

\- ¿Kira?

Preguntó Celina en alto, viendo como la figura de la recién mencionada se desplomaba en el suelo, tapando su cara llena de lágrimas.

\- Kira, ¿qué ha pasado?

Preguntó Coral mientras ella, Celina y Sara corrían a apoyar a la ex-bully.

\- Cris... Me ha defendido... ¡¡NO TENÍA QUE HABERLO HECHO, VENÍAN A POR MÍ, NO A POR ELLA!!

Sara dirigió su mirada a un punto alejado de la calle.

\- ... ¡¡CUIDADO!!

Empujó a las otras tres chicas. Un espíritu de aspecto demacrado se acercaba a ellas a toda velocidad.

\- さく！(Saku!)

Apoyó las manos en el suelo y el kanji que tenía en el cuello comenzó a emitir un brillo rosado. Posteriormente, unas raíces emergieron del suelo a una velocidad impresionante y se enredaron en el espíritu antes de que este desapareciera después de haber dado un grito agonizante.

\- ¿Estáis bien, chicas?

Las recién preguntadas se encontraban en shock. ¿Acababa Sara de mostrar un poder sobrenatural como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo?

\- Esto... Me da que os debo una explicación, ¿no? 

Las otras tres asintieron con la cabeza, aún sin encontrar palabras para formular.

\- Bueno, lamento tener que haceros esperar, pero me temo que eso será para más tarde, hehe... Bueno... さく！(Saku!)

Del suelo empezaron a florecer varios tipos de flores de colores y formas muy diversas. Cuando acabaron de crecer Sara hizo con ellas tres ramos de flores, enlazando varias flores entre sí para dar forma al ramo. Una vez que ya estaban hechos, entregó un ramo a cada una. 

\- Tenéis tres amigas a las que visitar, ¿no?   
\- Sí, pero-  
\- 消えた! (Kieta!)

La figura de Sara se desvaneció en un remolino de pétalos de cerezo, concretamente.

\- ... Vale, ahora sí. ¿Quién era esa chica y qué hace mostrando sus poderes como si fuera lo más común de la Tierra?  
\- Pues... se llama Sara, es japonesa y... parece que hemos encontrado a una más.

Celina negó ante lo último, a lo que Coral le miró extrañada.

\- Creo que... ella nos ha encontrado a nosotras... Apuesto a que sabía de la existencia de nuestros poderes, y de nosotras mismas.  
\- Qué miedo. Espero que no sea la típica acosadora.

Se quejó Kira, antes de mirar al hospital.

\- Por cierto, ¿Quién era tu amiga? Solo nos has dicho su nombre.  
\- Estudia en el bachillerato de ciencias. Es alguien admirable, amante de las artes marciales y que siempre ha estado conmigo y con mi hermana cuando más la necesitábamos.

Kira se estiró de brazos, revelando algo bajo su manga. Una cinta multicolor que se encontraba anudada a su muñeca derecha.

\- Kira...   
\- ¿Uh?  
\- ¿Desde cuándo eres lesbiana?

Kira adoptó una expresión avergonzada y nerviosa.

\- E-esto... en estos meses ocurrieron varias cosas... entre ellas, esto.  
\- Me alegra que hayas salido del armario.

Felicitó Celina, haciendo a Kira sonrojarse.

\- Pero, ¿quién es la afortunada?  
\- Cris. Ahora estábamos en una cita.  
\- Uff... Lo siento, tía.  
\- No os preocupéis. Solo espero que esto salga bien.

Se sonrieron entre ellas. Por lo menos tendrían una mínima chispa de esperanza muy en el fondo de sus seres.


End file.
